


It's all fun and games

by JustaBluebird



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Episode: s02e07 The Ties That Blind, Hurt No Comfort, Regret, unintentional cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:25:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustaBluebird/pseuds/JustaBluebird
Summary: Nora says she doesn't remember eating Aidan, so that means he is fine right?





	It's all fun and games

**Author's Note:**

> I like to imagine in this universe Aidan actually was Cecilia's sire, so leaving her behind to die wasn't an option.

Even with his fresh clothes on and his skin scrubbed, Josh still felt cold blood coating his skin and mouth. Nora trailed behind him as they came out of the cabin, subdued but still resolved and strangely pleased. The revelation that she wanted to be a wolf, liked hunting, stung and rattled in his head as his licked a lingering strange copper taste from his teeth. He couldn't remember what had happened while they were turned, and every corner he turned he hoped to find Aidan, whole and miraculously unharmed.

Oh god Aidan, how was he ever going to forgive him?

Josh never meant for this to happen, never meant to put Aidan into danger, or even Cecilia, the vampire Aidan was strangely protective of. When Josh had tricked her into going after the twins all he had thought about was Nora. Cecilia was abstract and powerful then, a serious police officer that would hunt down and kill the twins for him, and wrapped up everything in a neat little bow. He never thought that she could fail. Not till Aidan cornered him in the break room, fear in his eyes, and begged Josh to tell him if he had any idea where she was. Even then, Josh had still thought his plan had been clever.

And then Aidan had showed up to the cabin on turning night, and everything started falling apart. The twins declaring a vampire hunt, that Cecilia was tied up in the forest somewhere, the pain of the change - and then a blurr.

Aidan is ok though. Nora said she she remembered killing something, but that it wasn't Aidan. So Aidan's ok.

Maybe he even killed the twins. He still should have the silver knife Josh gave him as a housewarming present.

A rustle came from the bushes. Josh’s breath caught in his throat as he got ready to survey the damage. He may be an orderly but he studied medicine. Any gashes Aidan might have Josh could stitch up for him. The vampire might have a few of them, after fighting a werewolf, but Aidan heals up fast. They would have to get blood for him to drink. The Hospital’s security has been upgraded though so Josh wouldn't be able steal any from there. Maybe one of those blood dens he keeps hearing about? As long as they got fresh blood Aidan would be okay.

Another rustle, and then a peel of laughter. Josh's stomach dropped.

Connor and Brynn stumbled out of the bushes playfully pushing at each other. Neither of them had a scratch on them. They looked up at Josh and smiled.

“Great game!” Connor called out. “Haven't had a hunt like that in a while. I was worried about you for a bit.” He nodded at Josh “But man, you are way scrappier than I expected. You practically took down that vamp all by yourself. Mad respect.”  
“It may have been harder.” Brynn added “If he wasn’t so insistent on carrying that cop around. But oh man was it fun!”

Josh swallowed. “What?”

Conner tilted his head at Josh, watching him. “You know, 2-0, werewolves win?”

A pause. “What?” Josh asked again.

“Don’t you remember? The bet?” Conner asked. “On which one of you would kill the other? Well, now we know! Great job by the way, usually it takes practice to make a kill last that long.”

“No.” Josh shook his head. “No. Where’s Aidan? What have you done with him?”

Brynn smirked, her voice getting slightly softer. “Josh, I think you know where he is.”

Josh’s stomach rolled, heavy with meat and blood and he gagged. No. No no no no no. This couldn't be happening. Not Aidan. Not his roommate, his friend, the person who found him the snow, confused and afraid, and reached out to help him. Who promised they could figure things out together. Build a home together. Not his Aidan, who was so serious even when he was doing stupid stuff, like showing up to your parents house for dinner, to support you, and forgetting he was allergic to garlic. Or playing card games with lonely bullied kids he found on the street. Or smiling that big dopey smile when he tells a stupid pun. He couldn't be dead. He couldn’t have- Josh retched, chunks of meat and congealed blood hitting the dirt.

“Yeeeaaah.“ Connor said. “I hear it takes a few hunts before your stomach settles down. Humans aren't used to raw meat.”

Josh began to hyperventilate, he reached out to steady himself against the cabin, tears streaking down his cheeks.

“Well.” Brynn said. “Were pretty much done here so we're going to go back to town. Nora, you coming?”

Nora hesitated, watching Josh with a worried look in her eyes. She rubbed her bag strap with her thumb before replying. “Yeah. I’m coming”. She took a step, paused, and turned back to Josh, eyebrows furrowing. “I’ll see you later ok? It’s gonna-” she swallowed. “We could still be a pack, if you wanted to be.”

Josh sobbed. Nora shifted her weight foot to foot before turning back to the twins and heading off with them.

Josh trembled, and then all of a sudden he was running. Running back into the forest as though he might find something there. Find Aidan knocked out or tied up. The twins might be lying to him, they lied to him before about Nora contacting them. And he kept running, letting the branches and thorns rip at his skin hoping that it was just around this corner, that Aidan was just around this bend, till he almost tripped into the clearing where Cecilia has been tied up.

It was a nightmare. Dried blood coated the ground and distinct mounds of dust were scattered over the grass. Claw marks, deep and thick covered the clearing. Josh fell to his knees.

“This can’t be happening” he sobbed. A thought crossed his mind.

Which dust is Aidan’s?

He screamed, punching and clawing at the ground beneath him. The twins, those fucking twins, if they never came then this wouldn’t be happening. If only he got Nora to turn somewhere else with him. If only he had more control then Aidan might-

Josh gripped his hair and pulled, the pain barely even registering. Fat tears rolled down his nose and dripped onto the earth.

Aidan. Oh god Aidan. What has he done?


End file.
